Naruto The Kings Candidate Battle
by Haruka D. Strawberry
Summary: Team 7 mendapat misi aneh dan pergi ke desa yang namanya saja baru mereka dengar. belum lagi ada rumor mengenai Kontes Kandidat Raja. "Kalian tau setiap desa memiliki pemimpin pastinya. Nah, ada sebuah gelar yang lebih tinggi dari Kage, gelar tersebut mungkin namanya simpel, Raja, hanya saja menjadi seorang 'Raja' itu artinya kau memiliki semua desa ninja yang ada di dunia ini."R
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, ini fanfic pertamaku. Disini, Sasuke sudah kembali ke konoha. Madara berhasil menemukan jutsu yang dapat menghidupkan anggota Akatsuki yang sudah mati, maksudnya benar-benar hidup itu BENAR-BENAR hidup. bagaimana bisanya nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Itu pun juga kalau kalian para Readers mau aku teruskan.**

**Yang aku butuhkan disini adalah Reviews bukan Flame. Yang gak suka silahkan keluar tanpa memberikan Reviews. ^_^**

**Sepertinya ini bisa termsuk kedalam kategori AU, ne?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

* * *

"Misi kalian hari ini adalah mengantarkan barang ke desa Nekogakure." Ujar Tsunade sang Hokage ke-5 sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap selembar kertas dengan bosan.

"Nekogakure? Aku baru dengar, emang ada?" tanya Naruto Uzumaki sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Dan lagi kenapa harus misi mengantar barang? Itu sih terlalu mudah!" protes Naruto.

"Biar aku ingatkan kalau kau ini masih Genin, jadi misi seperti mengantar barang masih berlaku. Plus, ini bukan sembarang misi. Nekogakure itu sangat jauh. Kau harus melewati desa tempat Pein berada." Ujar Tsunade dengan tatapan serius. Sakura Haruno membulatkan matanya.

"Tsunade-_shishou , _bukan kah itu berbahaya? Mereka masih mengincar Naruto!" ujar Sakura dengan nada khawatir, membuat Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya berteriak kegirangan karena 'Sakura-_chan_ nya menghawatirkan dirinya'. "Jangan berisik Naruto-Baka!" seru Sakura galak yang sukses membuat Naruto diam dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Memang barang apa sih?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Barang yang cukup berharga di desa tersebut. Dikarenakan beberapa bulan lagi akan diadakan sebuah kontes Kandidat Raja."

"Tunggu nona Tsunade. Maksudmu Kandidat raja yang itu?" tanya Kakashi Hatake. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Kalian tau setiap desa memiliki pemimpin pastinya. Nah, ada sebuah gelar yang lebih tinggi dari Kage, gelar tersebut mungkin namanya simpel, Raja, hanya saja menjadi seorang 'Raja' itu artinya kau memiliki semua desa ninja yang ada di dunia ini."

"WHAT!?" seru Naruto sebelum ia di berikan _headlock_ oleh Sakura.

"Dan aku juga tak begitu yakin apa yang ada di dalam kotak ini. Yang pasti kalian harus menjaganya. Aku dengar Akatsuki juga mengincar kotak ini. _Heck_, bahkan hampir seluruh ninja mengincarnya." Ujar Tsunade sambil menatap kotak kecil yang seukuran dengan tangannya.

"Itu karena di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah benda yang bisa membuat kita menjadi seorang Raja, nona cantik."

Sebuah suara membuat ninja di dalam ruang Hokage kaget dan siap dengan pose bertarung masing-masing. Kaca jendela di belakang Tsunade terbuka, munculah seorang cowok yang menaiki elang dengan ukuran abnormal.

"Maaf menggetkanmu nona cantik! Namaku Yosuke Sharon, siap melayani anda!" ujar cowok yang mengaku bernama Yosuke Sharon sambil menarik lengan Tsunade dan mengecupnya. Rona pink muncul di pipi Tsunade.

"Oi, Yobaka! Berani-beraninya kau nge-_flirt_ sambil menaikiku!" elang dengan ukuran abnormal itu menjatuhkan Yosuke ke dalam ruang Hokage, elang itu pun ikut masuk dan sinar putih menyelimuti dirinya. Dalam hitungan menit, sesosok cewek dengan tampang layaknya cowok tampan berdiri tegap menggantikan elang ukuran abnormal. "Yobaka!" serunya sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

"A-ahahaha, maaf! Maaf! Natsu-chan!" seru Yosuke panik sambil bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sakura.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu dari pacarku!" Sakura menendang Naruto tepat di bagian tulang keringnya.

"Aku bukan pacarmu Naruto!" seru Sakura kesal, tapi kalau kita para Readers atau mungkin ninja plus orang asing di dalam ruang Hokage punya kaca pembesar, terdapat rona merah yang super duper pudar di kedua pipi Kunoichi berambut gula kapas itu.

"Kalian orang-orang dari desa Nekogakure, benar?" tanya Tsunade sambil kembali duduk di kursi Hokage miliknya. "Apa kalian ditugaskan membantu mengantarkan?" tambahnya.

"Tentu tidak, kami bukan ninja. Itu sebabnya tak ada misi-misi seperti kalian. Ini atas dasar kemauan kami. Lagipula, aku harus mengalahkan setiap kandidat yang mau mengambil paksa benda milik ayahku itu." Ujar Yosuke.

"Ini milik ayahmu? Itu artinya kau anak dari Raja sebelumnya, kan? Kenapa tidak langsung saja mengambil kedudukan Raja?" tanya Sakura sedikit menengok kearah Yosuke yang masih adem ayem bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Tak bisa semudah itu. Aturan untuk Raja generasi tahun ini diubah. Setiap orang bisa menjadi Raja, kalau sudah menandatangani kontrak. Masalahnya, orang-orang jahat diluar sana mengincar kedudukan tersebut untuk memanipulasi kalian para ninja di seluruh desa ninja untuk menguasai dunia." Ujar Yosuke yang kini bukannya bersembunyi malah merangkul Sakura layaknya suda kenal dekat.

"Itu artinya...Akatsuki juga sudah tau..." gumam Sai dengan pelan.

"Ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Nah, Team 7 segera mulai misi kalian."

"Osh! Serahkan padaku!" seru Naruto dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu dulu, tiga orang rekan kami belum hadir." Ujar cewek yang bernama Natsumi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian berlima?"

DRAAAKKH

Tepat setelah Tsunade mengatakan 'berlima', dinding tebal disebelah kaca hancur, asap tebal menyelimuti ruangan, beruntung para ninja sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya asap. Namun untuk dua orang dari Nekogakure ini, munculny asap seperti sekarang masih membuat nafas mereka sakit.

"Uhuk, aduuh Harukachi, kau ini tak bisa menggunaka pintu apa?!" tanya Yosuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan asap yang membuat pernafasannya perih.

Setelah asap tebal itu menghilang, seorang cewek yang memiliki tinggi 156 berdiri dengan tegak sambil menggendong dua orang cowok yang sepertinya ketakutan setengah mati. Bahkan arwah mereka keluar dari mulut masing-masing seperti yang ada di dalam anime-anime bergenre komedi.

"Maaf soal dindingnya. Tapi kita kehabisan waktu." Ujar gadis bernama Haruka Murakami sambil menurunkan dua cowok yang ia gendong tadi.

"Sialan, kalau kekuatanku tak habis mungkin tak akan jadi seperti ini.." ujar cowok yang mengenakan kacamata sambil bersujud dan menatap kakinya yang gemetar.

Cowok dengan rambut dua warna hanya terdiam, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Sepertinya masih belum terbiasa digendong dengan kecepatan tadi.

"Kalian...siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, nama mereka itu Haruka Murakami, Atemu, dan Saki. Atemu yang rambut beberapa helainya di bagian kanan berwarna merah itu. Saki itu yang pake kacamata." Ujar Natsumi dengan bosan. "Ayo kita pergi." Tambahnya sebelum menarik Atem dan Saki yang msaih lemas. Lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa.

Team 7, Tsunade, dan Yosuke _sweatdrop_ melihat hal tersebut.

Haruka hanya diam sambil membenarkan ikatan kain putih yang ada di pinggangnya dan menepuk sundress pink miliknya yang banyak terkena debu. Setelah selesai ia pun mengikuti Team 7 dan Yosuke keluar, mengejar Natsumi, Atem, dan Saki yang sudah pergi keluar gedung Hokage.

Tsunade mendesah panjang sambil kembali duduk kembali di kursinya. Ia menatap Team didikan Kakashi beserta 5 orang dari Nekogakure, lalu menatap Sakura yang memasukkan kotak mini yang pentingnya itu ke dalam tas miliknya. 'Semoga tak terjadi hal-hal yang mengerikan kali ini..'


	2. Chapter 2

**Ceritanya garing ya? =_= **

**tapi dari pada Author yang puyeng karena ini ide muncul terus ntar yang ada novel aku yang lagi aku kerjain jadi kacau lebih baik keluarkan toh?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik Haruka D. Strawberry. OC disini baru milik Haruka D. Strawberry**

* * *

Capter 2: Misil level B jadi Misi level S? Kena tipu lagi.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Nekogakure dari Konohagakure memakan waktu sekitar 6 hari 5 malam. Belum lagi mungkin saja nanti di perjalanan terdapat musuh yang bisa membuat waktu perjalanan menjadi sangat panjang.

"Ne, Haruno-_chan_..."

"Sakura.."

"...Sakura-chan, apa warna rambutmu itu natural?" pertanyaan Yosuke sukses membuat suasana yang tadinya sedikit nyaman, menjadi kaku. Sakura terdiam, kepalanya ia tundukkan. Bayangan dari rambut menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Kau tidak sopan _Stalker_-_kun_. Pertanyaanmu itu juga menyakiti hatiku tau." Sakura mendongak kaget saat melihat Haruka kini berdiri tepat disebelahnya, ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sang _Kunoichi _didikan Tsunade itu melirik Haruka, lebih tepatnya ke rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala yang kalau terkena paparan sinar matahari akan sedikit pink.

"Eh? Maaf Haruchi, tapi aku penasaran. Soalnya jarang-jarang kan melihat gadis manis berambut seperti permen kapas!" celetuk Yosuke membuat kedua pipi Sakura memancarkan rona pink.

"Musuh yang kau lawan dua bulan yang lalu kan berambut pink..." ujar Saki sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, ia berjalan paling depan. Disebelahnya ada Atemu yang tengah sibuk mengobrak abrik tas kecil miliknya, entah sedang mencari apa.

"Dia kan cowok! Aku tak tertarik sama cowok!" seru Yosuke kesal.

"Oya? Perasaan waktu semalam aku mendengar kau menggumamkan nama Atemu berkali-kali..." ujar Saki dengan seringai kecil.

"WHAT!?" bukan hanya Yosuke yang berteriak seperti itu, ternyata Atemu juga. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan setelaah bergidik ngeri langsung menatap kearah lain dengan wajah seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Oi, _dickless_..."

"Namaku Naruto, dasar ceking!"

"Kita taruhan, apakah Yosuke-san Yaoi atau tidak. Yang kalah harus mentraktir si pemenang. Bagaimana?" tawar Sai sambil sedikit berbisik, mereka berjalan tepat di belakang Saki dan Atemu.

"Kalau mentraktir saja tak asik. Yang kalah juga harus menjadi pelayan si pemenang selama seminggu..." ujar Naruto sambil memberikan sedikit cengiran iblis khas miliknya. Sai mengangguk dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu.._Deal_!"

"_Deal_!"

Naruto dan Sai melirik ke pemilik tangan yang tiba-tiba berada diatas tangan mereka yang tengah berjabat tangan. Natsumi menyeringai lebar, ia memasang wajah yang cukup mengerikan sehingga Naruto hampir saja berteriak 'Hantu' kalau tidak Sai tutup mulutnya.

"Aku ikutan! Ufufufufufu!" ujar Natsumi disela-sela tawanya.

Kakashi _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Sai dan Naruto yang aneh kearah Natsumi. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Yosuke, Atemu, dan Saki yang masih bertengkar heboh. Lalu melirik ke arah Sakura dan Haruka yang sepertinya tengah larut dalam pembicaraan yang bisa masuk kedalam kategori Gossip.

"Jadi partnermu itu Atemu?" tanya Sakura kepada cewek berambut merah disebelahnya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Biarpun aku juga bingung, karena pada dasarnya Atemu itu sudah memiliki partner...hanya saja orangnya tak tau pergi kemana.." jawab Haruka entah kenapa memasang wajah raut sedih.

Melihat sahabat barunya kini mulai sedih, Sakura pun dengan cepat mengganti topik. Haruka yang sadar akan hal tersebut berterima kasih dalam hati. "Jadi kalian bukan ninja, kan? Tapi kenapa kau bisa menghancurkan dinding kalau _chakra_ milikmu saja seperti rakyat biasa?" tanya Sakura. Memang benar, ia sama sekali tak merasakan _chakra_ pada gadis ini. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang setidaknya memiliki _chakra._

"Si cebol ini butuh pemicu agar kekuatannya bangkit. Beda dengan kami yang tak membutuhkan pemicu sama sekali." Sakura memekik kaget karena tak menyadari kini Saki berada disebelahnya yang lain. Haruka menggembungkan pipi kirinya.

"Aku baru saja mau jawab itu!"

"Oh, jadi sekilas hampir mirip teman kami yang bernama Rock Lee, dia juga butuh pemicu seperti pill agar kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman. Haruka mengangguk.

Keheningan pun melanda lagi. Kakashi melirik ke arah langit dan sadar kalau sore mulai tiba, ia pun memerintahkan team miliknya dan orang-orang asing untuk istirahat dan meneruskan perjalanan esok hari.

Setalah sibuk mengambil kayu bakar, menyalakan api, makan, mengobrol, dan akhirnya mereka pun tidur. Yosuke masih terjaga, ia duduk di depan perapian. Kakashi yang sudah memasang banyak perangkap di sekitar mereka agar tak ada ninja yang menyerang mereka dengan tiba-tiba menghampiri Yosuke.

"Yosuke-_san_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.."

"Biar kutebak pasti tentang misi kalian yang kelewat gampang tetapi butuh pengamanan ketat seperti saat ini, kan?" tebakan Yosuke tepat sasaran. Kakashi mengangguk sambil duduk di sebelah Yosuke dan menatap nyala api yang berukuran sedang itu.

"Sebenarnya misi kalian yang sesungguhnya itu adalah membantu kami untuk membereskan pengganggu yang sudah seenaknya membunuh para kandidat Raja yang lain. Mereka mengenakan jubah dengan awan merah." Kakashi terdiam, ia ditipu lagi. Misi pertama saat muridnya masih _genin_ sang Hokage mengatakan misinya hanya tingkat C, nyatanya misi tingkat A. Dan sekarang yang seharusnya misi tingkat B, malah berubah menjadi misi tingkat S mengingat ada kata-kata 'awan merah' alias Akatsuki.

"Haruchi bilang waktu itu ia tak sengaja melihat seorang pria dengan topeng lolipop menyedot 7 orang kandidat Raja kedalam lubang di topengnya, awalnya kami berfikir dia hanya berkhayal karena tak ada orang yang mengenakan topeng aneh seperti itu tetapi saat Haruchi membuktikannya dengan cara memfoto pria tersebut, kami pun mulai sedikit panik. Belum lagi ada kabar kalau baru-baru ini banyak kandidat yang tiba-tiba lenyap." Sambung Yosuke lagi.

'Tunggu...7 orang katanya. Anggota Akatsuki yang sudah tewas ada 7 orang...jangan katakan kalau...salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang masih hidup sudah mengetahui cara untuk menghidupkan orang mati...atau mungkin...' lamunan Kakashi langsung buyar tatkala ia merasakan _chakra_ yang amat _familiar_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yosuke bingung. Tepat saat Yosuke bertanya, dua Anbu muncul di depan mereka, bukan diatas nyala api ya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Kakashi-_senpai_." Ujar salah satu sosok sebelum ia melepaskan topeng miliknya dan menampakkan wajah Yamato yang terkena sinar dari api. Yosuke berteriak histeris saat melihat wajah Yamato yang cukup seram bila terkena sinar api. Teriakan Yosuke yang sedikit terdengar layaknya perempuan berhasil membuat Sakura, Natsumi, Saki, Haruka, Naruto, dan Atemu yang tengah tertidur pulas bangung.

Yamato yang panik tadinya ingin bergerak maju untuk menenangkan kalau ia bukan musuh, tetapi tubuhnya langsung tak bisa bergerak saat merasakan ada yang melingkarkan tangan besar ke lehernya.

"Siapa?" tanya Atem dari kejauhan. Kakashi membelalakan matanya yang tak tertutup ikat kepala Konoha. Sesosok manusia hitam dengan kepala Anjing tengah siap mencekik leher Yamato, aura yang dikeluarkan dari sosok tersebut benar-benar menakutkan. Bahkan sampai tubuh para Shinobi saja tak dapat bergerak.

"A-Atemu, tunggu dulu! Dia bukan musuh! Aku hanya kaget karena wajahnya seperti hantu!" seru Yosuke panik sambil bangkit dan menghampiri sosok berkepala Anjing. "Anubis-san, sudah! Jangan cekik dia!" seru Yosuke.

"Yamato-_taichou _!" seru Sakura sebelum ia berlari kearah Yamato yang wajahnya membiru, dengan cekatan ia pun menyembuhkan Yamato.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Oi, Anubis...kau boleh kembali." Ujar Atemu sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

"_Che, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi..._" gumam Anubis sebelum ia menghilang.

"A-a-a-ap-apa i-itu...ha-ha-han-hantu..." Naruto bergetar hebat, bahkan kata-katanya saja menjadi terbata-bata. Beruntung ia sudah besar, kalao tidak mungkin ia suah mengompol ditempat dan membuat _image_ kelakiannya hancur di depan Sakura-_chan_.

"Itu roh penjagaku. Namanya Anubis. Yamato-_san _, maafkan aku. Anubis memang seperti itu, sekalinya keluar pasti akan membuat tubuh orang-orang disekitarnya seperti sulit untuk bergerak akibat aura hitam miliknya." Ujar Atemu sambil menghampiri Yamato yang kini sudah mulai membaik.

"A..ahaaha tak apa-apa." Ujar Yamato sambil berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Naruto masih saja bergetar hebat. Haruka menekan-nekan perutnya yang sedikit bergetar itu. "Naruto-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil terus menekan-nekan perut Naruto.

"Hn, kau payah _dobe_."

Kesadaran Naruto sepertinya langsung muncul kembali saat mendengar ejekan yang amat sangat ia kenal muncul dari Anbu yang masih mengenakan topeng miliknya.

"_Teme_!" Naruto menerjang kearah Anbu tersebut, tak memperhatikan kalau ia menabrak Haruka cukup keras dan mulailah pertarungan tonjok menonjok layaknya anak TK yang dilakoni Naruto dengan Anbu degan rambut pantat ayam.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit meliri kearah Sasuke si Anbu dengan pantat ayam yang tengah adu tonjok dengan Naruto. "Yamato _-taichou_, Sasuke, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya si gadis berambut permen kapas dengan nada bingung, ia masih mengobati Yamato dengan _chakra_ medis miliknya.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Yosuke-_san_, misi kali ini adalah misi kelas S. Kalian ditipu, lagi. Misi sebenarnya bukan mengantarkan barang kecil yang kau simpan di tasmu Sakura. Melainkan membantu mereka agar kontes Kandidat Raja dapat berlangsung dengan lancar, dan pengganggu kontes tersebut adalah Akatsuki. Nona Tsunade memerintahkan kami untuk membantu kalian." Jelas Yamato sambil sedikit memijit lehernya dengan lembut.

Naruto langsung berhenti menonjok Sasuke, ia menatap Yosuke, Atemu, Saki, Natsumi, dan Haruka yang salah tingkah karena telah berbohong. "Tak masalah, karena kalian adalah teman kami. Kami, terutama aku, ninja Konoha akan dengan sangat senang membantu kalian!" seru Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya dan menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Heh, melihat hantu saja kau sudah mau ngompol..." ujar Atemu dan Sasuke bersamaan. Keduaya menatap satu sama lain, entah kenapa merasa ada kecocokan satu sama lain. INGAT bukan kearah YAOI.

"Oh, bagus...satu orang sadis lagi..." kali ini Haruka dan Naruto yang berbicara bersamaan. Keduanya langsung menangis anime _style_.

"Hmm, sebenarnya karena dikelompok kami masih ada 1 orang _genin_, misi ini tak bisa diterima. Tapi...mengingat _genin _tersebut adalah Naruto..mau tak mau kita lakukan misi ini. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari nona Hokage." Ujar Kakashi disertai desahan kecil. 'Aku harap tak terjadi hal-hal yang aneh lagi...' batinnya sambil menatap orang-orang didepannya bercakap-cakap dengan semangat.

To Be Continued

**Haruka: Ne, ne, apa itu **_**Genin**_**?**

**Sakura: **_**Genin**_** itu tingkatan ninja yang paling bawah. Setelah **_**Genin**_** ada **_**Chuunin**_**, lalu setelah itu ada **_**Jounin**_**. **_**Jounin**_** sebenarnya terbagi menjadi dua **_**Jounin**_** dan **_**Special Jounin**_**. **_**Special Jounin**_** bisa mengambil misi tingkatan A keatas.**

**Haruka: Hooo, Sakura-chan dan team milikmu apa?**

**Sakura: Aku **_**Chuunin. **_**Naruto **_**Genin**_**. Sasuke **_**Anbu**_**. Kakashi-**_**sensei**_ _**Jounin. **_**Yamato-**_**taichou**_ _**Anbu **_**dan **_**Jounin**_**. Sai itu dulunya ROOT **_**Anbu**_**, sekarang jadi **_**Anbu**_** biasa.**

**Haruka: Sasuke-san **_**Anbu**_**?**

**Sakura: Ya, sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menjadi **_**Anbu**_**. Hanya saja dia lebih fokus untuk menjadi Hokage. Daripada untuk menaikan tingkat yang lain.**

**Haruka: Oh, oke. Pertanyaan kali ini cukup. Terima kasih, Sakura-**_**chan**_**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya aku selesai dengan Chapter 3. Hei buat kalian yang review terima kasih ya :D . Dan satu lagi, jangan dulu langsung bilang Naruto lemah dan sebaginya. Gaya menulisku memang seperti ini. Terkadag membuat karakter utama menjadi bertingkah bodoh atau konyol, tetapi kekuatan masih sangat kuat dibanding yang lain. disarankan kalau tak sudak dengan gaya menulisku ini lebih baik jangan dibaca dan tak usah meriview ya ^_^**

**Kalau kalian berminat cek aja cerita-ceritaku yang ada di Fictionpress namanya sama dengan nama akun Author di Fanfiction Haruka D. Strawberry. Nah gaya menulisku seperti yang ada di Fictionpress...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Terpisah

* * *

"Ne, Naruto-_san_..."

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Haruka berjalan disebelahnya. Karena gadis berambut merah it hanya mencapai dagunya, Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau ninja tingkatan apa?" tanya Haruka.

"_Genin_.." Sasuke yang malah menjawab. Naruto menggeram kesal ke arah Uchiha yang berjalan di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa masih _Genin_?" tanya Haruka lagi.

"Naruto berfikir kalau naik tingkatan itu memakan waktu lama. Itu sebabnya dia lebih baik langsung loncat ke Hokage. Untuk menjadi Hokage tak ada peraturan harus menjadi _Jounin_ dulu.." kali ini Sakura yang menjawab.

"Kalian ini! Dia kan bertanyanya padaku!" seru Naruto kesal dan memalingkan wajah sambil menggerutu kecil membuat beberapa orang seperti Kakashi, Sakura, Natsumi, dan Haruka tertawa.

"Hokage ya..." gumam Yosuke sambil menatap punggung Naruto.

Kawanan team 7 dan penduduk Nekogakure itu pun tiba disebuah jurang. Terdapat jembatan layang yang sepertinya masih cukup kuat untuk dilewati.

'Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat aneh...' batin Natsumi yang berjalan paling belakang. Ia melirik kearah jurang yang dasarnya air deras itu. Natsumi pun merasakan anginnya sedikit berbeda. 'Tunggu..angin ini..'

"Semuanya waspada-" baru saja Natsumi akan memberitahukan sesuatu tiba-tiba sebuah Naginata meluncur tepat kearahnya. Beruntung Naruto yang saat itu berjalan tak jauh dari Natsumi dengan sigap menggunakan teknik _Hiraishin _miliknya dan menyelamatkan si gadis tomboy dari Nekogakure itu. Yang membuat Team 7 keheranan adalah Naginata tersebut tak menancap, tombak dengan mata pisau katana itu seperti berhenti sebelum menancap kayu jembatan layang.

"Ah, ada ninja ya."

Tubuh Yosuke menegang saat mendengar suara tersebut. Naruto menurunkan Natsumi lalu menghilang dan muncul lagi di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke mengaktifkan S_haringan_ miliknya dan mendecih. 'Orang ini punya _chakra_ yang aneh...' batin Sasuke sambil mencabut katana kesayangan miliknya.

Kakashi mendesah, ia lalu menutup buku dengan sampul orange favorite miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil tempat persediaan shuriken. 'Padahal sudah sampai di bagian klimaks...ganggu saja..' protes Kakashi dalam hatinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, kita sudah tak ada urusan dengan kaummu lagi, kan?" tanya Yosuke pelan. Cowok berambut putih dengan bola mata hijau itu malah terkekeh. "Jawab aku, Shiro Kamikaze!" seru Yosuke kesal, ia mengucapkan nama orang di depannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Memang...urusanku dengan dia..." Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung saat Shiro menunjuk kearahnya.

"Aku?"

"Bukan, tapi gadis berambut pink yang ada di sebelahmu..." ujar Shiro sambil memicingkan kedua matanya. Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat tatapan Shiro, terlebih lagi senyumannya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti senyuman seorang Pyhscopat.

"Mau apa kau dengan Sakura-_chan_!?" tanya Naruto sambil menghalangi pandangan Shiro kearah Sakura. Si pecinta Ramen itu tau kalau ia lebih kuat dari cowok yang bernama Shiro itu mengingat ia sudah bisa merasakan chakra seseorang dengan benar sekarang, hanya saja aura yang dikeluarkan oleh cowok berambut putih itu sangat aneh, seperti menekan tubuh disekitarnya. Hampir mirip seperti makhluk yang dikeluarkan Atemu semalam. 'Dia...hantu...' memikirkan hantu saja Naruto sudah merindingnya bukan main.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahu ninja sepertimu...lebih baik serahkan dia kalau tak mau mati..." Ujar Shiro sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Aku tidak takut padamu...kakek-kakek!" seru Naruto membuat urat amarah tiba-tiba muncul dikening Shiro. Sasuke, Yamato, Sakura, dan Kakashi _sweatdrop_.

"Kakek-kakek katamu!? Warna rambutku ini alami tau! Aku hanya lebih tua setahun darimu..." ujar Shiro sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. "_Screw this_! Aku akan bunuh kalian semua! Aku tak peduli jika si _pinky_ hidup atau tidak!" tambah Shiro semakin kesal sambil merentangkan tangannya keatas.

Yamato yang bingung dengan gerakan Shiro tersebut mengintip keatas dan terperanjat. Diatas kepala mereka, lebih tepatnya 25 meter diatas kepala mereka, terdapat lingkaran besar dengan lambang yang belum ia lihat sebelumnya, ia lebih kaget lagi saat tiba-tiba muncul titik-titik kecil yang amat banyak dan pada akhirnya seperti membentuk pedang. Bukan hanya 1, namun jumlahnya sangat banyak hingga Yamato sendiri pun bingung harus menghitungnya.

Haruka dan Atemu pun ikut melirik ke atas. "I-itu...dia benar-benar mau mengubur kita dengan semua pedang itu?" mendengar perkataan Haruka barusan sontak semuanya, minus Shiiro, ikut menengadahkan kepala mereka ke langit.

'Pedang itu melayang, seperti dikendalikan dengan benang _chakra_...tapi aku tak melihat adanya benang _chakra _disekitar ribuan pedang itu...jurus apa yang sebenarnya ia gunakan!?' batin Kakashi sambil mempersiapkan _Mangenkyou Sharingan _miliknya.

"Kakashi-san, apapun yang mau kau lakukan aku mohon jangan. Pedang yang keluar dari lingkaran besar itu mempunyai efek negatif terhadap tubuh.." jelas Yosuke dengan suara kecil.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Biar aku yang beritau. Yang pasti bila pedang-pedang kesayanganku ini tepat mengenai kalian, bersiaplah dengan pengkristalan tubuh yang akan kalian rasakan. Ahahahaha, hebat bukan!? Bila tidak tepat kena, efek itu akan berubah dan membuat mikroba disekitar kalian tumbuh dengan cepat dan menciptakan suatu monster yang cantik!"

Naruto menggeram pelan, kalau saja pedang itu tidak kena tepat sasaran, bayangkan ada berapa moncter yanng akan mereka hadapi. Belum lagi ia takut kalau saat melawan monster-monster itu otomatis fokusnya hanya akan tertuju untuk mengalahkan seluruh monster tersebut, ia tak menyadari kalau Sakura-_chan_ malah diculik. Naruto tak mau itu terjadi.

Naruto melihat Yosuke dengan cepat mengambil ranting kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ia berdiri. Sedetik kemudian kayu tersebut berubah menjadi Nodachi, yaitu pedang yang panjangnya mencapai 80cm. "Semuanya maaf, sepertinya kita akan terpisah-pisah." Ujarnya sebelum ia menebas jembatan layang tersebut bertepatan dengan Shiro yang membuat ribuan pedang dilangit meluncur kearah mereka.

"Tsk!" Shiro mendecih saat melihat Yosuke serta kawanannya masuk kedalam air. "Dia masih ingat kalau senjata-senjataku lemah terhadap air rupanya...Dasar-ugh!?" Shiro tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya saat melihat ada sebuah tangan menembus dadanya hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hm, kau melupakanku, _Wolf-san_..." ujar Saki sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"K-kau...kkh..benar juga...aku...t-tak melihatmu bersama...p-pangeran b-busuk...itu.." ujar Shiro terbata-bata, darah mengalir dengan deras di dadanya yang tertembus tangan Saki, begitupun dengan tangan Saki itu sendiri. Belum lagi, ia juga merasakan mulutnya kini mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Aku bisa merasakan aura milikmu dari jarak yang sangat jauh, itu sebabnya aku langsung menghilang dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangmu, beruntung teman-temanku serta Team 7 sepertinya tak menydari kalau aku menghilang. Hanya saja, yang membuatku penasaran adalah...apa yang mau kau lakukan bila Sakura-_san_ berhasil kau tangkap?" tanya Saki tanpa menarik tangannya, tatapan matanya semakin tajam saat melihat Shiro malah tertawa.

"Ahahahahaha! Kau benar-benar bangsa _elf_ sungguhan! Tapi..butuh waktu 10 tahun atau mungkin kekuatan seperti ninja berambut kuning itu untuk mengalahkanku!" Saki menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan..." Saki dengan cepat menoleh ke arah langit dan mendapati Shiro, yang melayang, tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan seorang Pyschopat. Si _High Elf_ itu pun menatap tubuh yang brhasil ia tembus, saat sadar ternyata itu adalah salah satu monster mikroba milik Shiro dengan cepat ia menebas tubuh monster tersebut hingga terbelah menjadi dua. "Yag pasti...ini ada hubungannya dengan anggota ninja yang berjubah hitam dan awan merah itu.. _Jaa Nee_." Ujarnya sebelum ia menghilang.

'Che..dia semakin mahir menggunakan mikroba-mikroba..aku berhasil menembus tubuhnya dengan aura yang kumiliki tetapi tak bisa merasakan kalau tubuh yang aku tembus itu palsu..hebat juga dia..tapi prioritas utamaku saat ini adalah menemukan Yosuke dan yang lain...' batin Saki sambil melayang mengikuti arus sungai. Berharap bisa menemukan Team 7 serta sahabatnya sebelum anggota Akatsuki atau kandidat Raja yang otakny sudah terkontaminasi seperti Shiro duluan.


End file.
